Harry Potter and the Kiss of Death
by Harlequin Harley Quinn
Summary: Something happens over the summer before Harry's 5th year. Something bad. Something that wasn't ever supposed to take place. So, who's this mysterious figure? And why is everyone suddenly dying...?
1. A Tragic Meeting

_Oh, yeah, my first story. I wonder how this is going to turn out. I've never written anything for Harry Potter on this site, so I hope that it's at least halfway decent. Here we go._

**_Disclaimer:_** _I own no one from the Harry Potter books. They are creations of J.K.Rowling's wonderful mind.  
_  
_Okay, this takes place after the fourth book ends. It might have some of the beginning of the fifth book in it in the future, I don't know. I'm just playing this one by ear. Let me know what you think about this, all right?  
_

* * *

**A Tragic Meeting**  
  
Dark hair billowed in the night wind. A pale face hid in the shadows of one of the many well-kept house of Privet Drive. Fierce eyes scanned the roads, finally settling on their target: A young man walking alone. He walked down the street, up to a porch, and went into the warm glow of one of the houses.  
  
"Harry Potter," a voice hissed, "we will meet soon enough." And with that, the figure disappeared with the swishing of a black traveling cloak.  
  
Inside the house of number four Privet Drive, Harry Potter ran quickly to his room to avoid conflict with his relatives. That was the last thing he needed at this point in time. His friends weren't talking to him, he was isolated here, and all summer, since he set foot off the Hogwarts Express, he'd had the strangest feeling that someone was following him.  
  
Hedwig hooted in greeting from her perch on Harry's bed. Another night and she'd come home with no reply from Hermione, Ron, Sirius, anyone! It was as if he'd just dropped out of existance, or they had. He was beginning to wonder if he had dreamt the last four years of his life, if Hogwarts was real, if he really did have friends, if he would wake up soon, staring at the ceiling of that cupboard only to face another day of meaningless exsistance in the house of the Dursleys.  
  
"No, that's not true, is it," he said quietly, stroking Hedwig's head. "I didn't dream it all. You're still here, Hedwig. At least I have someone I can count on."  
  
A great thundering noise turned Harry's attention to the door. He already knew that it was Dudley running up the stairs, but what had the large boy in such a hurry? The door to Harry's room flung open and in ran Dudley, hiding under the desk.  
  
"What do you think you're doing," Harry demanded, rising to his feet. Downstairs, there were sounds of scuffling and things being broken. A loud, shrill scream echoed through the house, then there was silence.  
  
"They're coming," Dudley sobbed. His great face was covered with tears and contorted with fright.  
  
"Who's coming," Harry asked. Dudley did not answer. "Who's coming," demanded Harry, in a louder voice.  
  
"They're up there," shouted someone from downstairs.  
  
Suddenly, the noise picked up again and there were many feet running up the stairs. Harry ran to the door, slammed it closed, and held himself in front of it in hopes of keeping whoever that was coming out of his room.  
  
He yelled at Dudley, "Help me! Get off your lazy backside and help me!"  
  
Together, the two boys pushed the huge wardrobe in front of the door, blocking it just as the angry intruders outside reached it and started beating against the wooden door like mad. For a while, the beating continued until all was silent. This worried Harry more than the beating had.  
  
Dudley had taken shelter behind Harry, not that it did much good with Harry being as thin as a rail and Dudley being as huge as a baby killer whale. Hedwig flew out the window and perched on a tree outside.  
  
The door blew up. Splintered wood of the what used to be the door and the wardrobe flew everywhere as Harry dove under the bed and Dudley tried to follow.  
  
Twelve Death Eaters entered the room. Dudley, being the first one in sight, was tugged out from under the bed and held before what appeared to be their leader.  
  
"Where's Harry Potter," a cold voice snarled from under the mask of a Death Eater. Harry immedatily reconized the voice as belonging to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Dudley, who was too frightened and grief-stricken, stuttered, "I-I-I- He-He- Har- Har-"  
  
"Enough," shouted another Death Eater. "Just kill him and then we shall blow up the whole house to flush the Potter boy out!"  
  
"Excelent plan." And with that, Malfoy whipped out his wand. "Now you're going to be with your parents, you fat Muggle pig! Avada Kedavra!!"  
  
Green light illuminated the room and Dudley fell to the ground with a dull thud. From his hiding place under the bed, Harry had a perfect view of Dudley's face: it was frozen in a silent scream, tear-streaks still covering his large cheeks, his eyes glossed over and dead. It was Cedric all over again. Harry could barely keep himself from screaming.  
  
"Now to find Potter," Malfoy said.  
  
Harry shot out from under his bed, grabbed his wand from his trunk and stood at the ready before them.  
  
"I'm right here," he said, his voice shaking in anger.  
  
"Oh, good," drawled Malfoy's voice from under his mask. "That saves us the trouble of looking for you. You surely don't think of dueling us, do you, Potter?"  
  
"Every last one of you," said Harry in a dangerously quiet voice. "You just killed three innocent people. Why?"  
  
"They were Muggles, Potter." Malfoy's voice was now a disgusted sneer. "They were not even good enough to wipe the dirt from our shoes. Put down your wand, Potter, and we'll kill you quickly."  
  
"You'll die first, you mangy bas--"  
  
Harry was cut short as the floor below the Death Eaters was blown away. They all went flying down into the room below them. Standing there, facing them, was a figure cloaked in blackness, the only thing visible was one white hand which was clutching a wand, pointed at the Death Eaters.  
  
"All right up there, Harry," called a voice. It sounded vaguley familiar to Harry, as if from a long-forgotten dream.  
  
"Uh, yeah," he said.  
  
"Good. I'll take care of these bumbling fools and be right with you."  
  
The hand holding the wand flicked and the Death Eaters disappeared in the midst of black and blue flames. Twice more it flicked. The ashy remains of the Death Eaters vanished and all of the lights in the house extinguished.  
  
"Jump," the voice comanded. The figure in black wasn't looking up at Harry, but towards the open front door, as if expecting more challengers to come through it at any moment.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Jump now, or I'll blow the rest of that out from underneath you. You make the choice. Don't worry, I'll catch you."  
  
Harry gulped then did as the voice commanded. Inches before he hit the ground, he was caught by. . .well, he could see nothing beneath him, but something was holding him up. He sat his feet on the ground and found himself standing upright. The cloaked figure, shorter than he was, was standing near him, it's face turned away.  
  
"We're leaving. Don't worry about your things. They're on their way."  
  
There was a clattering noise from Harry's room. Looking up, he saw all of his belongings fly into his trunk. The trunk then slammed closed, flew through the hole in the floor, and out the front door into the darkness. Hedwig was stuffed into her cage by an invisible force and was soon following close behind the trunk.  
  
"But what about. . ." Harry's voice trailed off as he saw Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia both lying on the kitchen floor. Their faces were frozen in the same look as Dudley's. Unconsciously, he started towards them.  
  
A strong hand clamped down on his arm, holding him in place. When he turned around, he found that the hand belonged to the cloaked figure. It's hooded face was now turned towards him. The moonlight pouring in through a cracked window showered the figure in an unearthly light, making the hand seem to be stark white. Some of the face was revealed. It's features were finely drawn and smooth. Red lips were exposed, set into a hard line. The light stopped just short of the figure's eyes.  
  
"I said that we are leaving. Come willingly or I shall force you. Either way is fine with me, Master Potter," said the figure, white teeth shinning in the moonlight.  
  
The hand stayed on his arm as the figure guided him out of the house. They stopped just outside the front door and the figure crouched down, drew their wand, muttered something, then watched as hot, orange, out of control fire spread up the house, engulfing it in flames.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Harry demanded.  
  
"When the Muggle police arrive and find your relatives, they will assume that they died from a fire started by the oven. Simple as that. Now, no lagging behind lest they should find us. Come."  
  
The figure gave a sharp pull on Harry's arm and he was lead into the darkness, still watching the flaming house over his shoulder. The Dursleys were dead. . . What now? Where would he go now? Sure, he'd wanted to get away, but he never wanted it to be like this. . .  
  
**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_Okay, so, that's it. What did you think? Please be brutally honest! I need all the help I can get here. I know I'll never be as great as J.K. Rowling (who could ever be that great?!) but I can get close. All I need to know is what I need to improve on. Review, please. You can flame me if you want, that's all right. Whatever floats your boat. But if you're going to do that, do it for a reason, all right? And please leave your email address so that we can talk about it. Toodles, everyone!_


	2. Teardrop Manor

_Thank you, everyone, for your reviews. Ohmigosh, I was so overwhelmed when I read them. It feels good to have people supporting you. A few comments I'd like to make:  
_  
**_Lilolu:_** _I'm sorry I confused you!!! I didn't mean to! Thank you for the applause. bows I am honored. Glad you liked it and I hope that you will continue to enjoy it in the future. I'll try not to confuse you in the future!   
_  
_**Rainbow:**_ _I'm glad you thought it was good. I'll try to keep it going as long as I can, all right?  
_  
**_Apple Blossom:_** _-tears- Thank you for that inspiring review! I felt a lot better after that. You're good at giving encouragment. I'll continue writing this as long as I can.  
  
**Some one Who Cares:**_ _Thank you, too. I'll try to continue. Love your penname, by the way!_  
  
**_Cathy:_** _Aww, you think? That'd be cool if it was a fanfic to remember. Thanks._  
  
**_Padfoot:_** _Okay, I'll work on the emotions and elaborations. If you have any ideas or suggestions on that point, email me and let me know, please. Thanks.  
_  
**_Illusions2525:_** _I didn't mean to go so fast. I'm sorry! I just sat down and started writing! So sorry!  
  
**Foxeh:**_ _Um, all right. I didn't mention Draco Malfoy in the first chapter. . . That was his father, Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was the Death Eater that killed Dudley. Sorry if you thought it was a bit quick. And I have no hard feelings towards you in any way. Thank you for your suggestions.  
_  
**_Gkey:_** _I'll try to update as fast as I can. Suspense? Wow, that's cool. Hope you like the future chapters!  
_  
**_Mercurialgreen:_** _Wow, you are so cool. I loved your review. You're like the critic every writer wants! Thanks for the compliments to my writing. Yeah, teasers and cliff hangers are kind of my pathetic way to keep the reader coming back for more. I'm so lame. . ._

__  
  
_**frozenfemale:**_ _Thanks for being brutally honest. I appreciate that. The cloaked figure is . . . Well, you'll just have to keep reading. I'll never tell! MUHAHAHA! okay, anyway, sorry, got carried away. But yes, you will have to keep reading. I have the feeling everyone is going to be disappointed with me after you find out who the cloaked figure is. Look for them in following chapters!  
_  
_Thank you, everyone, for you inspiring reviews. I'm so totally blushing. Well, anyway, I don't own anyone from the Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling owns them (unfortanutely...). So, now, let's get on with it!  
_

* * *

**Teardrop Manor**  
  
They seemed to walk for hours. The figure ahead of Harry remained hidden in the many cloaks that they were wearing. Harry was no more aware of who--or what--this person was than he had been at first sight. The only thing he knew that their grip was biting into his upper arm as they practically dragged him along behind them.  
  
"Can you let go of me," Harry asked breathlessly. He was tiring quickly.  
  
"I could," the person said. "But I won't. I can't lose you."  
  
"Then can you at least slow down?"  
  
"No, the sun will be coming up soon and I need to get us to where we're going."  
  
"Well, I'm about to faint or something," panted Harry, still trying to keep up. This person had a determined stride to their walk. He was just being pulled along for the ride.  
  
"We're here."  
  
Harry looked up and his mouth fell agape. Out of nowhere had appeared a decidedly old mansion. Most of the windows were boarded up and those that weren't had the glass busted out of them. Weeds had taken to growing up the sides and hide most of the brickwork from view. Harry got a foreboding feeling from looking up into the dark windows on the second story.  
  
"Where in the world are we," Harry whispered, more to himself than to anyone else. He was growing colder and colder with each step. This house was giving off waves of darkness, or so it felt to Harry. A shiver ran up his spine as he thought of what might be waiting inside for him.  
  
"My home." The person walked right up to the front door, which, like the windows, was boarded up to prevent entry.  
  
Harry's arm wasn't released, even when the person drew their wand and pointed it at the door. He had lost all feeling in his hand. The figure flicked their wrist and all of the planks jumped aside. The wooden boards stood straight and tall like soldiers. The door swung open with an ominous creak and the figure pushed Harry inside. They followed him quickly as the door slammed closed. Harry jumped in surprise. There were several loud thumps which must have been the planks slamming back into place.  
  
Pulling up the sleeve to his sweatshirt, Harry saw that the flesh of his upper arm had long since turned purple and was well on its way to being black. Whoever that was sure had a strong grip.  
  
"Welcome to my home, Master Potter," the person said. Their voice echoed throughout the whole house. "What do you think of it?"  
  
Harry chose his words carefully before answering. He didn't want to insult whoever this person was. What could he say about this dank house? He couldn't rightly tell this person that their home scared him, that it made him dread his every step. So instead, he said, "It's. . . nice."  
  
A snort came from the person.  
  
"If you ask me, it is a dump," they said. "Not even worthy enough for scum. Which is probably why I am it's single occupant. . ."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, curiousity plaguing him.  
  
"Nothing, Master Potter. 'Twas nothing. Make yourself comfortable, dear boy. It will be quite awhile before the others arrive."  
  
The room that they entered was huge. It was fashioned with many beautiful antiques. Everything was dusty from years of neglect. Where was he supposed to make himself comfortable? He half expected some giant dust bunnies to jump out of the nearest closet and attack him.  
  
A door near him swung open, revealing a large bedroom.  
  
"Go on in, Master Potter. Rest assured, there are no dust bunnies in there to attack you."  
  
Harry turned to question the person as to how they had known about his thoughts of dust bunnies, but the mysterious person was nowhere in sight. Slightly spooked and wondering if he really was safe with this person, Harry wandered into the bed room.  
  
It looked just like his dorm room at Hogwarts. The five four-poster beds were set right were they normally were. All of his belongings were sitting at the foot of his bed. Hedwig's cage was sitting right in the middle of his neatly-made bed, with Hedwig hooting angrily from behind it's bars. She still wasn't over her pervious mistreatment. He was glad there was at least someone he knew here.  
  
When he ran to the window, Harry found himself looking out over the Hogwarts grounds as they appeared at night. He quickly forgot where he was and pried the window open. A horrible shrieking sound filled the room and the wind blew him down onto his backside. His hands flew up to his ears in an attempt to block out the sound. The window snapped shut and the sound stopped, leaving his ears ringing. The black-hooded figure stood in front of the window and although Harry couldn't see their face, he could feel them glaring at him hotly. His skin started feeling hot, as if thousands of tiny pinpricks of fire were errupting all over his body.  
  
"Leave the windows closed," the person growled. "They are bewitched, like the rooms, to mirror the occupants deepest desires. Kindly leave them closed unless you want creatures crawling through them to bite your head off."  
  
And as quickly as they had come, the person disappeared. For a moment, Harry wondered if he had imagined the whole thing. A hoot from Hedwig brought him back to reality quickly and Harry realized how tired he was. The day's events had caught up to him atlast.  
  
His heart was heavy as he changed into his pajamas. He let Hedwig out of her cage and watched sluggishly as she flew around the room in angry. The bed was calling to him, begging him to lie down, telling him that he would feel so much better if he would just lie down. . .  
  
He didn't even realize that he was curled up under the blankets until he looked down at them. He somehow managed to take off this glasses and set them down on the nightstand before his eyes closed of their own accord. Tears streaked down his face.  
  
"Welcome to Teardrop Manor, Harry Potter," said a soothing, feminine voice in his ear. He fell asleep before he could give that voice a second thought.  
  
That night, his dreams were clouded with the memories of his relatives dying. He tossed and turned, cried and whimpered, blaming himself for their deaths. If only he'd stayed downstairs. He could have warned them. If only he hadn't hid under that bed like a coward. He could have defended Dudley. If only. . . 

**_ To Be Continued..._**


	3. The Underground

_All right, here's the third chapter. Sorry for the wait. I have gotten over my writer's block (or so I hope) and I am currently working on the fifth chapter of this. So, I really hope that you enjoy this. Okay, now to my reviewers:  
_  
**_Athena:_** _Glad you love the story. I aim to please. Well, I can't promise the revealing of the identity of the hooded person just yet. You might have to wait for it._  
  
**_Sailor C:_** _Thank you, glad you're enjoying the story. I wish I had a room like that, too. -sighs- One can always dream.  
_  
**_Rainbow:_** _Teardrop Manor? You'll find out why it's called that later on. I think there's a reason, and if there isn't, I'll make one up and tell you, all right?_   
  
**_frozenfemale:_** _Yes, I am quite mean. I've been told that a lot. Keep reading and you'll find out who it is. I will reveal the person before this story is over. I promise!  
_  
**_Lilolu:_** _You talked to your crush and you two had a conversation? Yay! I'm glad for you! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE HELP! THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT EVEN BE HERE WITHOUT YOU! Everyone, thank Lilolu! -applaudes- you And Sirius, you are mean. You should help a lady up. Big meanie!  
_  
**_Apple Blosom:_** _Cool, if I ever need advice, I'll know who to come to. Yeah, I'm glad that I got good reviews, too. I would have hated to get flamed. My confidence level would have went way down. Don't worry about over-doing it. Reviews can never be overdone! _  
  
**_Gkey:_** _Yeah, I agree. The Dursleys aren't worth it, but they were people. (Believe it or not!!) So it's in Harry's nature to be a little tore up about it. A little.  
_  
_Okay, thanks, everyone, for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Now, on with the story!!!  
_

* * *

**The Underground**  
  
Green eyes opened and Harry looked around at the room he was in. His jaw dropped in disbelief. I'm at Hogwarts, he thought happily. Last night was all just a horrible dream.  
  
"All just a dream," he sighed.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Master Potter."  
  
Harry whirled around to face the cloaked figure. His heart sank in his chest. Last night had really happened. Suddenly his knees were weak. He leaned against his bed for support.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry wanted answers and he wanted them right then. Something was going on behind his back and he was going to know what it was. His temper was rising.  
  
"That matters not," the figure said. "I am here to protect you. Now I suggest you rest. When darkness falls we shall be traveling again."  
  
The figure turned to leave, but Harry caught their wrist in a strong grip. His hand shot up to the hood and clasping it firmly, he yanked it back. BANG!  
  
The next thing that Harry was aware of was flat on his backside and his whole body was stinging. It felt as if lightening had just run through him. The cloaked figure was clutching the black hood around there head and a pair of blood-red eyes glared at Harry out of the hood's shadows.  
  
"Do not do that again." The voice that now addressed Harry was a cold, harsh one. Chills ran up and down his spine. _{You guys thought you were going to find out who that was, didn't you? evil smile}  
_  
Tension radiated around them. What was that person hiding, Harry wondered. Why wouldn't they take off that silly hood? _{Wouldn't you like to know!}_ One way or another, he would find out what was under that hood. No matter how scary that was. Curiousity was calling and he just had to answer.  
  
The red eyes faded and the person tilted their chin up slightly. The light that spilled in through the windows pierced the shadows of the hood and the delicate chin was exposed.  
  
"Come with me, Master Potter." The calm, soft voice had returned. "Time is short. We must go before they come."  
  
"All right," Harry grumbled. What was wrong with this person? They snatched him from the Dursleys--not that he wasn't greatful to be away from them, but they were dead now. And it was still all his fault, or at least it was to his mind--they dragged him here, scared him last night, threatened him this morning, and now they wanted him to come willingly? Well, considering that they knocked him flat in the blink of an eye and they did burn those Death Eaters, maybe it would be best just to go willingly. Who knew what they would do to him if he didn't.  
  
Harry moved towards his trunk to pack up his pajamas that he had worn last night. A strong, pale hand lashed out and grabbed his wrist. He wheeled around to face the person.  
  
"Do not bring your things."  
  
With that, the hooded mystery person turned on their heel. As they spun, a long, slender, leather-clad leg appeared briefly before the cloak fell back in place. Harry shook his head slightly and followed the person.  
  
They were walking through the dark house. Ancient, faded oil paintings of mysterious, pale, strangly dressed people stared back at him unblinkingly. These pictures, oddly, didn't move. After being in the wizarding world for a little over four years, Harry was suprised slightly by this. A huge, beautiful tapesty hung on one wall. Harry stopped to look at it.  
  
It was of a huge coat of arms. The shield was divided into four sections, much like the Hogwarts crest. In the top left section was a blue teardrop. The top right section was devoted to two crossed, gold swords with shining blades. The bottom right corner held a large, green flame. And in the bottom left corner, a big red teardrop shone. To top it all off, a huge crown sat atop the shield and a giant red "M" was woven into the middle of it.  
  
"The family crest," whispered a voice in his ear. Harry spun around to see hooded figure, their face turned towards the tapestry. Their voice had been slightly nostalgic.  
  
"What," Harry said.  
  
"My family crest," the person repeated. "This is a priceless heirloom. The teardrop, made of sapphires, represents the tears my family spilled of the years of their struggle. The two swords, made of gold and opals, represents the battles that we won to get our title. The green flame, made of emeralds, represents the fires of greed that nearly killed my family off. The drop of blood, made of rubies, represents. . ."  
  
"Represents what," asked the curious Harry.  
  
"Nevermind," the person said. "See the crown? It symoblizes our power over our people. It is made up gold strands. The 'M' is made of rubies."  
  
"What does it stand for? The 'M', I mean."  
  
"My family name. Moon."  
  
Before Harry could question the person further, they turned down a long, dark hallway and stalked off. Harry quickly followed the person before they could melt into the shadows.  
  
Harry was being lead down the long hallway and soon felt himself descending. He ran his hand along the dusty wood walls so he wouldn't lose his balance. Everything was growing cooler. The sound of dripping water rang in Harry's ears. Faintly, he could smell something. What was that smell? It was a dank, musty smell. Like old clothes that had been shut up in a dark, moist place for a long, long time.  
  
The hand Harry had trailing along the wall was no longer touching wood. He could feel cool, smooth stone beneath his fingertips. His and the cloaked figure's footsteps echoed in the dark. Where was this person taking him?  
  
**WHAM!** Harry ran straight into the cloaked figure who had stopped suddenly. The collision caused the figure to tumble foward. They rolled downhill, both caught up in the thick black cape. How long were the going to fall, Harry wondered. He felt one of his fists collide with something solid, the figure's mouth, and then something warm was running down his hand.  
  
They hit the ground hard. The breath was knocked out of the both of them. The cloaked figure was laying ontop of Harry. This person doesn't weigh much at all, Harry thought to himself. He could feel them panting desperately for air. Howling laughter rang out around them.  
  
Harry's first reaction was to pull out his wand. That's just what he did. He held it out in front of him but from his current postion, laying on the cold stone floor with a person ontop of him in pitch blackness, the wand wasn't much help.  
  
"Put the wand down, Master Potter," said a masculine voice from somewhere near him. Laughter was evident in the voice. "There is no need for that. Let us help you up."  
  
The cloaked figure was pulled off of him just as four strong hands grabbed his arms and hefted him to his feet. There was still laughing coming from around him.  
  
"Light little thing, is he not, Claudette," teased the same male voice from before.  
  
"That he is," said a different voice, this one feminine. "But he is very handsome." Harry's cheeks flushed a deep crimson at this.  
  
"Look how he blushes," said yet another voice. More laughter. Wait a minute! How could these people see his face? Something was wrong here. . .  
  
"Oh, someone turn on the lights down here," said the voice of the cloaked person. "The poor boy cannot see a thing! Gabriel, turn them on now!"  
  
The lights flicked on without any further warning. Harry shut his eyes quickly, rubbing them against the brightness. His glasses had fallen on the floor. He picked them up, replaced them, then looked around. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the people around him. He couldn't believe it. This couldn't be true. He couldn't be standing in a room full of... 

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. Meet the Moons

_Okay, here I am! I bring tidings of happiness and... the fourth chapter of this story. I'm going to go ahead and give you guys a fair warning: I'm not completly done with the fifth chapter and I haven't even started on the sixth yet, and school is starting again soon depressed sigh so I don't know how frequent the updates are going to be. But I Hope (-winks at Lilolu mischeviously- You'll catch that hint when you read this, I Hope, Lilolu. Hey, another hint! okay, I'll shut up now) that what happens in this chapter will make up for any future hatred you may have for me about not updating. So, now for my author's response!_  
  
**_Lilolu:_** _That's right, Sirius, I'll steal you away on the weekends if you tell anyone what Lu told you._ **Remus: She's not lying.** _Me: Hush you, this is my story! Bad muse..._ **Remus: -grumbles softly in the background-** _Me: Anyway, like I was saying, TELL NO ONE, SIRIUS! If you blab, you shall never see Lu again and the next time you wake up, you'll have braces. Lu got the better deal because she's loved you longer and I love Remus more than you because he's a gentleman! Sorry if it was too short for you, Lu, but I loved the long review! I'll try to review more of your stories later on, pinky swear._  
  
**_animechick:_** _Wow, thanks for the enthusastic(I don't know how to spell that) support. I wish I had more reviewers like you. Yes, I think I would like to be a writer when I grow up into a grown-up version of myself. That might be interesting. If I need help again, you'll be one of the people on the top of my list, promise. And yes, I do have MSN messenger. If you would like my address (which I'm not going to give out here because I don't want a stalker. No offense meant to anyone, of course) just email me at_ DoYouDreamOfMesunrise-sunset.com _and I'll let you know what it is. -blushes- I'm brilliant? Really? Thanks. Hope to hear more from you in the future. You can do wonders for my confidence level._   
  
**_mercurialgreen:_** _I can always count on a reivew from you. Thanks for being loyal. Yes, I am a mean person. I abuse my muses and everything._ **Remus: I can vouche for that.** _Me: Shush your mouth! I'm trying to talk here! Well, you just saw it first hand. I Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
_  
**_Apple Blosom:_** _Mmmmmaybe! I can't tell you if you're right without spoiling something for the other readers, so I'll just not comment on that. Guess away, mon ami! It's fun to see what other people think about what I write. People should take your advice if they ask for it. And you give good advice (from what you've advised to me so far) or so I think, so they should really take it. Hi, K'van! Nice name! I have no clue who K'van is, but I'm still saying hi. I'm a ditz. -waves cheerfully to K'van-  
_  
_That's done and I've stopped handing out hints left and right. Of course, no one may know what I'm talking about, but you'll find out soon. Just keep in mind that through the whole mess of me rambling through my responses up there , I made no typos that I'm aware of. Everything was capatalized like it was supposed to be. Well, now, as you know, I own no one, no place, no name, nothing, from the Harry Potter books. Those belong to J.K. Rowling who is extremly brilliant and must be extremly rich. I envy her. Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, I shall beg now. Please, people, I'm begging you to r/r for my other story. I'm not getting very good feedback from it and I'm starting to worry about it. There ARE gay peole in it and if that offends you, just ignore what I just said about r/r- ing for it. But please, if you don't have a problem with some of the Marauders being gay, read the story and tell me what you think. As the Mayor of Halloween Town (from Nightmare Before Christmas. I DON'T OWN THAT, EITHER! pouts) would say: "Jack! I'm only an elected offical! I can't make decisions by myself!" ...what that has to do with anything that I previously said, I have no clue. If you can make a connection, let me know, and I'll do you a favor of your choice. Now, on with the story!!!!!!!  
_

* * *

**Meet the Moons**  
  
Vampires. He was standing in a room full of what just had to be vampires. No normal people were that pale. Normal people's eyes didn't have that strange look to them. These had to be vampires. Yes, they just had to be. From what all of the Defense Against Dark Arts teachers had said about these night creatures, Harry was scared senseless. He grasped his wand tighter. They wouldn't suck his blood, not without a fight!  
  
"Calm down, Master Potter," said a male vampire on his right. Harry wheeled to face him, his wand still at the ready. The vampire was leaned against a large boulder, watching Harry with an amused expression on his face. He brushed a strand of dark brown hair from his eyes then smiled at Harry. His teeth were completly normal. But wasn't he a vampire? Was this some kind of trick? What was going on here? "We mean you no harm. You are a guest here. Claudette, get Master Potter something to drink."  
  
A young woman, looking to be in her early twenties, with curly blonde hair walked over to Harry with a solid gold goblet. She gently handed it to Harry, curtsied, then walked over to the brown-haired vampire, leaning at his side.  
  
"Drink, Master Potter," the brown-haired vampire whispered. " 'Tis not poison."  
  
Harry looked down into the goblet. Whatever was in it was a red color. He half expected it to be blood. The other vampires were watching him intently. Carefully, he lifted the goblet to his lips and took a sip. It was wine! Sweet, sweet wine.  
  
"Do you find it to your liking?" This brown-haired vampire seemed to be in charge here. Maybe he could tell Harry where he was and why.  
  
"Why am I here," Harry asked after he finished off the wine in the goblet. "And where is the person I came with?"  
  
"You are here, Master Potter, because you are in need of protection," said the brown-haired vampire, his tone light and slightly bored.  
  
"I don't need any protection," Harry argued.  
  
"Yes, young boy, you do." The brown-haired vampire smiled at him slightly. "We should not start off on the wrong foot. I am Gabriel." The vampire then bowed deeply to Harry, coming up elegantly.  
  
"And I am Claudette," said the blonde vampire. She did another neat curtsy and smiled sweetly. One by one, the other vampires around the room began to introduce themselves. There was thirteen of them in all.  
  
"Where is the person in the hood," questioned Harry. "The person who brought me here."  
  
"I am over here, Master Potter," said that familiar voice from behind him. He spun around to see a young woman, no taller than he, and a large, muscular young man.  
  
"You," asked Harry, approaching the young woman. "You? You're the one underneath the hood?"  
  
The young woman nodded and unclasped the cape. It fell heavily behind her. Underneath it, she was wearing a black leather body suit. Heeled boots adorned her feet, making her a few inches taller. In a flourish, she swept her long raven hair back and bowed deeply to Harry.  
  
"Welcome, Master Potter," she said, standing straight again. "You now gaze upon the last remaining members of the Moon family. Behind me you see my brother Darien--"  
  
The large and muscled young man bowed to Harry. He swept his black hair from his face then smiled ever-so-slightly.  
  
"--And I am Hope." The young woman swept her cold blue eyes around the room the back to Harry. "I hope we have not frightened you."  
  
"You're all vampires then," he asked. A shout of laughter rang out from everyone in the room, except Harry.  
  
"No, Master Potter," said Gabriel. "Not vampires. Halfbreeds. We are half vampire, half wizard. Scum of the world, so to speak." Well, that explained how Hope could use a wand.  
  
"Why am I here," he asked once more. He wanted straight answers and he wanted them now.  
  
"You are here, Master Potter, because of some events that happened two nights ago that should have never happened," said Hope.  
  
He knew it. The Dursleys never should have died. He should have been there to stand up for them. He at least owed them that after all the years they. . .well, they had put a roof over his head, hadn't they? It was all Harry could do to keep from dropping to his knees and crying out in pain. He had never thought the loss of the Dursleys would be this painful.  
  
"Do not go blaming yourself for the loss of your relatives, Master Potter," said Claudette. "That was not your fault. The Death Eaters that you saw should have never been there."  
  
"Then what were they doing there," Harry demanded. Why would no one give him a straight answer around here?!  
  
"We cannot answer that at this time," said Hope.  
  
"What?! What do you mean, you can't answer me," yelled Harry, his voice growing louder. He was going to have his answers if he had anything to say about it. "I have the right to know! It was my family that died that night! You can very well answer me!"  
  
"Calm down, Master Potter," soothed a redheaded vampire known as Sherry. "You will know when the time is right."  
  
"I WANT TO KNOW NOW!" Harry was yelling at the top of his voice.  
  
"Stop that yelling, Master Potter," Hope said. Her voice was calm but there was a dangerous glint in her eyes.  
  
"TELL ME WHY INNOCENT MUGGLES HAD TO DIE THAT NIGHT! TELL ME NOW! I WANT TO KNOW!"  
  
Hope opened her mouth again to say something, most likely to tell him to stop yelling. Harry would have none of it. He raised his wand again, intent on yelling that if she didn't tell him what he wanted to know, he'd jinx her into next week. The vampires tensed around him. He knew they would attack him if he jinxed Hope. The air in the stone cavern was full of anticipation. Each was awaiting the other's next move. But no one ever found out what was going to happen next.  
  
Something big, black and furry flew through the air at that moment. Harry was knocked to his back, the black beast standing protectively in front of him. Fercious growling was being emitted from it's throat. Harry's wand backfired, sending sparks flying to the ceiling and knocking down a few rocks. All of this happened in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Back off, beast," growled Hope, her wand pointed at the black creature. Harry adjusted his glasses and looked in front of him, hoping it was who he thought it was. Sirius! It was Sirius, disguised as a dog, standing between him and Hope.  
  
"You back off, lady," Harry yelled, raising his own wand which, surpisingly, wasn't broken.  
  
"Master Potter, put down the wand," implored Gabriel. "We do not want anyone to get hurt here."  
  
"I am warning you for the last time to back off," Hope said to the huge black dog. "All right, Sirius, you leave me no choice."  
  
She raised her wand to attack and shouted out a hex. Harry, with no regard for his own safety, shoved Sirius aside, taking the full brunt of the curse. The world blacked out around him, just in time for him to hear the shouts coming from every person in the room. Darkness swallowed him. He felt as if he were floating in a dark ocean and he was sinking deeper each minute. Would he ever get out again? 

**_To Be Continued..._**

_I have the sudden urge to send Harry into a coma. Who's with me?! Review and tell me what you think!_


	5. Old Friends or Old Enemies?

_Okay, finally, chapter 5. 'Bout time, is probably one of the things that is running through your mind right now. Let me tell you now: I don't want to be in school. I would rather sit at home and do nothing all day. Sadly, I can't do that. So, I don't want to waste your time, let's get right to the author's notes:_  
  
**_Stefanorkle:_** _Was this quick enough?   
_  
**_Marauder Number 5:_** _I love reviews from you. You are so sweet! I'm glad your friend liked my story. I don't know how anyone cannot be a Harry Potter fan, but I have a friend who isn't, also. Each to his own, I suppose. Thanks for liking my stories so much. You really rock!   
_  
**_Apple Blosom:_** _Yeah, you were right. You are like a mind-reader or something. Thank you for the suggestion. And I took your advice. Hope you don't get confused again. Okay, now I know who K'van is. Hi, K'van!  
_  
**_Lilolu:_** _You are like the only one who responded to me putting Harry in a coma. So, I sadly didn't put him in a coma. I'M SORRY! Yes, Sirius, Harry killed you. BE ANGRY! BE VERY ANGRY! Harry and Draco did deserve the laps. And you're next, Snuffles, if you keep sticking your feet on me or my face or any part of my person. Keep your feet to yourself. I don't think I plan on killing Sirius off, but it could happen. Anything's possible. Sirius, just because her finger was injured doesn't mean that she's going to die. I'll try to keep it up. LUV YOU TOO! Lol.  
_  
_That's it. I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Not making any promises. I haven't even started it yet. I'm lazy. So, without anymore of my talking, here's chapter five.  
_

* * *

**Old Friends or Old Enemies?**  
  
The thing that woke Harry the next morning was loud shouting from another room. The words were fuzzy and he couldn't make anything out. His head gave a particulary painful throb when someone shrieked loudly. But still Harry was curious. He quickly pulled his glasses on and shuffled to the door, completly oblivious to the other person in the room.  
  
Standing outside in the foyer were several familiar faces: Professor McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Fred, George, Professor Lupin, and Sirius Black, all in their pajamas. Sirius was standing in the middle of the floor, his face red, breathing hard, facing a shorter person that had their back to everyone else. The person was female, her long black hair tossed over one shoulder. She was obviously the one that Sirius was shouting at. From the way her shoulders were heaving it was pretty obvious that she was shouting back.  
  
"What's all the noise about," asked a sleepy voice behind Harry. He turned  
around to come face to face with Ron Weasley.  
  
"Now look what the two of you have done," shouted Mrs. Weasley. "You just had to wake up everyone in this house, didn't you?! Are you two perfectly happy now?!" 

"Stay out of this, Molly," said Sirius. "This is between me and her."  
  
"Honestly, ever since you two laid eyes on one another you've been at each other's throats! You are acting like children," she sighed and turned to Harry. "Hullo, Harry dear. Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Who's that Sirius is shouting at," he asked, craning his neck to get a better look at the girl.  
  
"Never you mind, dear," she said softly. "Let them act like three- year- olds. You and Ron walk on over to the breakfast table and get something to eat."  
  
Harry and Ron both stayed rooted in place as the shouting picked up again, this time louder.  
  
"I'm immature," the woman screeched. "_Me?!_ You're the one running around like a carefree juvinelle!! You could have been seen! You could have been caught! But it would serve you right to be thrown back into Azkaban, if you have no better sense than to run around in broad daylight, you being the most-wanted wizard in the world! You idiot!"  
  
"Watch who you are calling an idiot, you reckless woman," Sirius yelled.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the one who saw fit to burn twelve Death Eaters! In the middle of a Muggle housing development! And then you set the place on fire! And stole Harry away! Then you took him down into a room of vampires! Real smart thinking there!"  
  
"He would have died if I had not shown up! Jealous that I got there first, Black? Upset that you did not get to play the hero this time?"  
  
"Shut up," Sirius snarled. "Just shut up. I'm tired of this. You've woken up everyone in the house, now just--"

"_Me?!_ _**ME?!**_ It is your thundering voice that brought everyone from their rooms, you meddling snoop! Just stay out of my business!"  
  
"ENOUGH," shouted Mrs. Weasly. "We've heard enough! Now, if you two can't get along, don't talk to each other! Got me?!"  
  
Sirius and the woman turned their backs on one another. This gave Harry a clear view of the woman's face.  
  
It was Hope. Harry could see her better than he'd been able to in the dark cavern. Her face, shining in anger, slowly turned towards him. She tossed a look of triumph over her shoulder at Sirius, a look that he didn't catch, and walked over to Harry's side. There was something different about her this morning, something a bit more friendly.  
  
"Master Potter," she said, her tone more happy. "Good Morning! Did you find your sleep enjoyable?"  
  
"Uh," stuttered Harry. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Good, good." She smiled, her white teeth gleaming against the red lips. "Have some breakfast, Master Potter. I'm sure you have to be famished. Have all you wish. You also, young Mr. Weasly."  
  
Behind Harry, Ron jumped in surprise on hearing his name. Mrs. Weasly ushered them along to the breakfast table, snagging Hermione's arm on the way. She made all three of them huge plates of all kinds of food and sat them down at a clean, dust-free dining table.  
  
"If you'll excuse me," Sirius said, grabbing himself a plate and settling down beside Harry.  
  
"Hello, Sirius," Harry said happily. He smiled up at his godfather, who returned the gesture.

"Yeah, what he said." Ron was talking around a mouthful of toast at the time.  
  
"Everyone, have a seat," Hope chirped happily. "Eat all you wish! There's plenty to go around."  
  
Fred and George, Ginny behind them, sat down oppsite to Harry and dug into the food. Everyone else did as Hope had said. The table was soon full of happy, chattering people. Harry felt safe again. He was among his friends.  
  
"So, how do you know Hope, Sirius," Harry asked when he slid his empty plate away from him.  
  
"We're... old friends," Sirius grumbled. Lupin smiled slightly over his tea, chuckling. Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Ask him again, Harry," said Lupin. Sirius shot him a look that clearly stated 'shut up.' But it was too late. Harry's curiousity was peaked and he  
turned his questioning gaze to his godfather.  
  
"All right, she's an old girlfriend! Happy, Moony?" Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his chair. He glared softly at Lupin.  
  
"Quite," Lupin replied.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Ron whispered to Harry. "How old do you think she is then?"  
  
"Dunno." Harry looked on the other side of Ron at Hermione, who was deeply involved in a book. "What's that you're reading, Hermione?"  
  
"A book on vampires," Hermione said quietly. "Just to be armed with a bit of knowledge."  
  
Ron looked from Harry to Hermione nervously, then to Hope. She was sitting at the head of the table, talking animatedly with Mr. Weasley. Was she really dangerous? After her display of temper this morning, her attempted hexing of Sirius last night, and the way she dealt with those Death Eaters, Harry wasn't sure what to believe anymore. She had said that she was here to protect him...

"So, Harry, how long have you been here," Fred asked, snapping Harry from his thoughts. 

"About two days," Harry said.  
  
"Been bitten yet," inquired George.  
  
"No. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I have," Fred said. "Come see."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione leaned in closer as Fred pulled down the neck of his turtleneck. A set of two, small neat little holes caught their eyes. George smiled mischeviously at his twin, who smiled back.  
  
"Go ahead and touch it, Harry," George urged. Harry carefully reached out and pressed a finger to the little holes. Fred let out a howl of pain. Blood squirted from the little holes, spraying all over Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hope, the twins themselves, and anything and everything within a seven foot radis. The women screamed and Mrs. Weasley nearly fainted. The twins roared with laughter.  
  
"Gotcha!" they managed to cry between their laughs.  
  
"FRED AND GEORGE," Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO?!"  
  
"I believe, Molly, that they just squirted blood all over us and my dining room," Hope said calmly. She hadn't moved from her seat, looking awfully strange sitting there, arms crossed over her chest, clad in the same leather body suit as before, blood splattered all over her, looking very matter-of-factly around the room. Mrs. Weasley spared her a glare before turning to the twins again.  
  
"What was that?" she demanded.  
  
"Don't worry, Mum," George said, licking away the blood from around his mouth. "It's just an invention or ours. A little something to get a bored student out of class. We call it Porta-Wounds. See?" He carefully peeled the red dots off of Fred's neck. "That's just cherry syrup. Try it."  
  
Carefully, with Ron and Hermione looking at him worriedly, Harry put his finger in a glob of what he had previously thought was blood then stuck his finger in his mouth. None of the Weasley twins' creations were dangerous, but no one wanted to be the one to try it first. Believe it or not, it was cherry syrup.  
  
"You two are going to clean up this mess," Mrs. Weasley said. She conjoured up two mops and a huge bucket of hot water, thrusting the mops into the twins' hands. Grumbling, they set to work.  
  
"Well, this should be an interesting day," said Hope. "Now, Master Potter. I do believe that we still have to have that talk with my family that was interrupted by a certain... someone." At this, she shot a deadly glare at Sirius, who responded with a death look of his own.

"Harry isn't going down there with those blood-suckers again!" Sirius shouted as he jumped up from his seat. "He shouldn't have been down there in the first place! What in the world are you thinking?!"  
  
"I am thinking of saving his life, as if it is any of your business." Hope grabbed ahold of Harry's upper arm and tugged him towards her.  
  
"You'll kill him down there!" Sirius latched onto the other arm and tugged Harry back. This started a tug-of-war match between the two of them causing Harry to be shaken repeatedly. Mrs. Weasley was shouting in the background for them to release him.  
  
**_To Be Continued..._**


	6. Monsters and Men

_Long time, no update, huh? I've been busy focusing on my other story The Secrets That We Keep, which is doing quite well for starting out with little to no response. I'm so happy! -is tickled pink- So, that's why I've been neglecting this story. I'm sorry. -hands head in shame- Reviews are a very potent aphrodisiac. Not in the sexual way, but in the way that success goes to your head and you tend to forget other things. Yes. Anyway. Reviewer Response:  
_  
**_Jace Quin:_** _Hmm, good question. -evil smile- And that is one that you will know the answer to when I reveal it._ **Remus: That means, when she figures out a good enough reason...** _HUSH! Yes, he is right, sadly... NO! PICK UP YOUR MIND! SOMEONE MAY EAT IT! -tears for your mind that was left in MacDonald's-  
_  
**_Marauder Number 5:_** _HI! Yes, Siri has a girlfriend. Well... had... Long story, will explain in later chapters..._ **Remus: When she figures out a good excuse for them being mortal enemies.** _Do you always have to rain on my parade, Remus? _**Remus: No, I just like to bring humor to your responses with my sarcastic remarks and telling the readers your hidden meanings.** _Hmm... I see... In any case... Nope! Fred and George never miss a chance, bless their hearts. They're so great. I had to change my name on MSN messenger because of issues with a guy. He was scary... LoL,_ _but here's my new Maybe you can catch me online sometime and we can chat.   
  
**Lilolu:** Yes, send him to his room! **Remus: He needs to be sent there more often if you ask me.** You're heading the right way to being sent to your room... Anyway, glad that you like Hope. She's a pretty cool chick when you get to know her, which everyone will because she's going to be a big part in this story. WEEEEEEEEEE! You IM me sometime, girl! LoL.  
  
Thanks again for everyone who reviewed. Luvs to all!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own no one or nothing from the Harry Potter books. They all belong to J. K. Rowling and I am not writing this for any financial gain whatsoever. Just for the reviews. Which are fun.

* * *

_ **Monsters and Men**  
  
A man paced around the small space of his rented flat. The curtains were drawn. The lights were all off. The room was pitch black. Just how he liked it. Too much light was distracting. It would distract his thoughts. It would bring attention to him.That was the last thing he wanted at this point. All eyes on him...  
  
_"Monster..."  
  
_The world slipped from his lips. How many times had he heard it? Out on the streets they whispered it behind their hands to one another. In pubs and inns, they said it outloud thinking he couldn't hear them. He heard him, though. Yes, he heard. Every whisper, every word, he could even see it in their eyes if it wasn't on their lips. He was a monster. How had he become this... thing?  
  
Last summer, he thought. Yes, that was when it happened. He had given his hand so his Lord and Master would be able to once more be flesh a blood, a real man, not just the shadow he had been for 14 years. That night, the Dark Lord had risen again, and all because of his faithfulness. Was it his fault the Potter boy had defeated him once again then escaped back to Hogwarts? Was he to blame? The Dark Lord had thought so. He had cast out his most loyal servant.  
  
Stung by the bitterness of his rejection, the servant had wandered. There had seemed no purpose to his exsistance now. His life had been spared, his hand taken away, and both to serve as a reminder of his failure. Then came that night...  
  
In a pub he had sat, staring down at his glass as he had done so many nights before that, contemplating ways to prove himself worthy again. There just seemed to be no answer. Perhaps he really was useless to everyone.  
  
"May I join you," a soft voice had asked. He looked up to spot a cloaked figure standing in front of him. He nodded slightly and the figure sat.  
  
"You looked lonely," the voice said. "I thought you needed company."  
  
He only nodded. The voice went on, saying something he didn't care to listen to. The soft lull of it, though, set him in a calm mood. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Just the tone of that voice. Cool air suddenly surrounded him. He was outside, the noise of the pub gone now. His back pressed against the rough bark of a tree. All around him, the sounds of the night carried on, not paying the man or the cloaked figure any mind.  
  
"Where are we," he asked softly. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Nowhere..."  
  
His eyes looked at where the figures eyes would have been. What he saw, though, were no human eyes. Red, shining, cold eyes stared back at him. There was something sinister about those eyes. Something probing. He could feel the thing reading his mind. Then there was pain. It all came in such a blinding rush that he should have fallen to his knees, were he standing on the ground at all. The figure was holding him up against the tree, far off the ground, with one cold, stark white hand. His screams of agony were heard by no one but the creatures of the night.  
  
"That's right... scream..." The figure laughed a harsh laugh, a sound of pure evil. The very flesh on his bones seemed to suck to him, screaming in pain.  
  
He found himself on the ground once more. The person was gone. He was alone in the forest, just on the edge of the sleepy town. With short, stumbling steps, he made his way back to the flat he had rented beside an abandoned old bread shop. There were screams from all around him, or was that every cell in his body screaming in pain?  
  
As the lights flicked on in his flat, he winced. Too bright... Something caught his eye. There was someone in his flat! His hand went into his pocket and pulled out his wand. The first hex that came to mind was sent flying at the intruder from his wandtip. It bounced back, making him duck to avoid it. Wait... bounced back...?  
  
The hex had hit the mirror, and had cracked it slightly. He moved closer to it. The realization of what was happening sent him screaming again. There was no intruder in his flat. The face... if you could call it a face... had been his own... That skeletal, crusty face was his... He raised a hand to feel it. It felt like alligator hide. The rest of his body was the same as his face. The figure had turned him into a living raisin...  
  
Ever since then, he was this monster. One thing had kept him going, though. He had finally figured out how to once more situate himself in his Master's favor. Yes, his Master. The one man who could turn him back to normal. The answer was so simple, he wondered why he hadn't thought about it sooner.  
  
_Harry Potter..._


	7. The Beginning

_I know I usually wait for everyone to review before I update, but I don't think anyone noticed that I took the author's note down and there is an actual chapter instead. Oh well. If they're reading this now, then they'll be reading that soon, I suppose. Chapter 6 seemed a little... Anne Rice- isk. Did anyone else think that or was it just me? Oh well.  
_  
**_Disclaimer:_** _I own no one or nothing from the Harry Potter books. They all belong to J. K. Rowling and I am not writing this for any financial gain whatsoever. Just for the reviews. Which are fun.   
_

* * *

**The Beginning**  
  
Harry looked around as he walked down the hallway once more. Hope wasn't with him this time. It seemed like it had become routine for Sirius and her to have a fight first thing in the morning. They always roused everyone from their beds. If it was attention they were looking to get with these little spats, they were sure getting it. Mrs. Weasley was positively fed up with the two of them, and simply washed her hands of the whole thing.  
  
"Useless," she had said. "Comepletely useless. They were such lovebirds during school, then I guess they finally realized they were too much alike to get along, and they've been this way ever since."  
  
"But what happened," Harry asked.  
  
"No one is sure," Mrs. Weasley had said.  
  
So, once more, they were fighting. Harry could still hear them as he headed away from the breakfast room. This time, the fight was over the jam. Who had reached for it first? 'Who really cares,' Harry thought. They just looked for every excuse they could to fight.  
  
The young boy stopped to look at the tapestry once more. Hope's family's coat of arms. There was a small fortune spun into the heavy black velvet of this tapestry. It certainly was beautiful. Harry glanced around. He was alone in the hallway. He looked up at the cloth once more.  
  
The red, shiny ruby in the shape of a drop seemed to beckon his touch. His hand raised as if of its own accord. '_Don't_,' said a voice in Harry's head. _'Don't touch it! Don't, whatever you do, just don't!_' Harry's hand, however, had different ideas than what his mind screamed. A single finger reached out and stroked the ruby.  
  
"Ow!" He jerked his hand back in surprise before popping his finger in his mouth. The ruby had burned him! Something was odd here.... He reached out again.  
  
Suddenly, in a rush of wind, everything was tainted in red. The world around Harry was spinning. He was no longer in Teardrop Manor. He was standing outside, the sun was shinning a beautiful gold. There was something different, though. This was not his time. No, most certainly not. Everything looked... old-timey.  
  
A carriage pulled up, drawn by two large black horses. The driver surveyed the scene with a keen eye. He didn't seem to notice Harry. The butler who opened the large doors of the house behind Harry didn't seem to notice him either. In fact, the only living things that did seem to notice him were the horses. They eyed him nervously, stomping their hooves.  
  
A footman rushed foward and opened the carriage door. A woman, dressed in a gown reminicent of a movie Harry had seen by the name of Braveheart, her blonde head held low, stepped out, assissted by the footman. A man followed her out, then waved the servant away. He took the woman by her elbow and escorted her up the steps.  
  
"Welcome, madam," he said rather coldly, "to your new home. This is where you will stay. Do not leave this manor. Have I made myself clear?" There was a mummbled reply. The man roughly turned the woman's face up so he could look down into her eyes.  
  
She was a delicate little woman. Her blonde hair tumbled down her back in ringlets and curls. Her pale skin shone in the sunlight. She raised sapphire-blue eyes to look at the man. Harry's breath caught in his throat. This woman, were she not blonde, could have been Hope's twin.  
  
"I said, did I make myself clear?!"  
  
"Yes, sir," she said softly.  
  
"Good. You are on the right road to making your new husband proud." The man bent, kissed her hand lightly, then went back to the carriage and drove off, leaving the woman alone in the care of the servants.  
  
The red washed over him again and Harry was suddenly in the large manor. It looked so familiar, but he couldn't place it. He walked down the long hallway, darkness surrounding him. There were soft sobs coming from a room just ahead of him. The door was slightly open, casting a warm glow from under it.  
  
"Go ahead, you little whore," said a deep and familiar voice. "Cry. That is all you ever do. Cry and cry and cry. No wonder you insisted on naming this Teardrop Manor. One day, your tears shall flood this manor and drown you. Perhaps you will be happy then."  
  
The door swung open and out strode the man who had been in the carriage. He looked a few years older, and even madder than the last time. Harry moved out of his way, though the man took no notice of him. The sounds of weeping became even louder as the man left. Harry looked in the room. There was the small blonde woman, sitting on the floor, weeping. A maid was knelt by her side.  
  
"Tell me, mes enfante," the maid whispered in a thick french accent.  
  
"He found out, Migont," sobbed the blonde. "He knows about Julian... He knows I'm with child..."  
  
Again, the scene faded, only to be replaced by the red. Sound was the first thing to register this time. A woman was screaming. People were rushing around, all nervous, then the cries of a baby joined the din of noise.  
  
"It's a boy," someone yelled.  
  
As if someone had turned on the television, he could see everything. The blonde woman was laying in the bed, holding a small child. He moved closer to inspect it. A mop of dark curls adorned it's head, the skin was a creamy white, and attentive blue eyes sweeped around to look at everyone. The woman dismissed the maids, saying she wanted to be alone with her new son.  
  
"I have a son," a soft voice from the shadows said. A tall man, his black hair in a curly fashion much like the baby's, stepped out into the candlelight. Harry could plainly tell that this man was a vampire.  
  
"Yes." The woman smiled up at him. "A son. What a beautiful little boy..."  
  
"Who would have ever thought... you a witch, and I a vampire..." Here he bent and kissed the child's forehead. It cooed in delight.  
  
_"HARRY POTTER!"_  
  
Everything went dark. It felt as if he was falling back into his body. When he looked up, he was staring into the eyes of one very angry looking Hope. Unconsciously, he gulped.  
  
"In the habit of touching other people's things," Hope asked.  
  
"I was just... who were those people...?"  
  
"So, you saw them, did you? You really are the one..." She smiled a little. "Those were my ancestors. The blonde woman was named Camille Underwood. She was forced into marriage to Niall Miller. He wasn't a nice man, Master Potter. Camille, however, found comfort elsewhere. Julian Moon was a vampie, Camille a witch. They had a baby, a little boy named Eli. This was the start of my family.  
  
"As Eli grew, they found he was only half vampire, and could venture into the daylight. This was an advantage to young Eli. He was, however, shunned by both wizards and vampires alike. He was a halfbreed and therefore considered dirt. He was forced to watch as both of his parents were executed, Julian tied down in the sunlight, Camille burned at the stake. And yes, Mister Potter, that did work on Camille. After that, Eli became determined. He slayed the ones who killed his parents, won some lands, and then the Moons flourished. Despite his efforts, however, we are still looked down upon. Espically because of our feeding habits."  
  
"Feeding habits," Harry asked.  
  
"Oh yes," said Hope. "We are only halfbreeds, so we don't drink blood. What we do is suck nutrients from the body, leaving behind a raisin-like corpse."  
  
Harry felt his stomach turn. That was so disgusting. He watched as Hope looked at the coat of arms for a moment, then went down the hallway and back to the breakfast room. 


End file.
